


Преподаватели

by Morgul



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cooking, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgul/pseuds/Morgul
Summary: Кулинарный неформат - мороженое.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, fandom Harry Potter 2020: Челлендж





	Преподаватели

**Author's Note:**

> Кулинарный неформат - мороженое.

Рубеус Хагрид. Шоколадное мороженое, шоколадная крошка, грецкие орехи, ужасные кексы, единороги и розовый зонтик.

Альбус Дамблдор. Сливочный пломбир, голубичный сироп, золотые звезды, очки-половинки, лимонные дольки.

Минерва Макгонагалл. Мороженое с малиной и папайей, малиновая пастила, шоколадная клеточка и кошка.

Северус Снейп. Яблочное мороженое, шоколадный сироп, шоколадная крошка, сахарная помадка и темная метка.

Педсовет :)


End file.
